good and evil, black and blonde
by dracosman
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. i am pretty sure it will be harry and draco, and about their 7th year. maybe a little hermione and draco, but havent decided. going to be M in future


Chapter 1

"Come on Harry, lets go" yelled Hermione. Harry and Hermione were staying at the burrow over the summer before their 7th year. For Harry's birthday Hermione was taking him shopping for some new clothes.

"Ok Hermione" yelled Harry as he skipped down the stairs.

Once down the stairs Hermione told Harry that they were going to apparate to the mall at a "safe point". With a pop they arrived at the mall's safe point for witches and wizards.

"Lets go Harry, we are going to find you some nice tight clothes." She said with a wink. When they got to the store Hermione started to grab the tightest jeans and shirts that would still fit him. She wanted to make sure that the clothes really showed off his body, but that he could still move.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say once Harry stepped out the door. She couldn't help but think about how hot he was. The tight shirt really showed off his abs and solid chest.

"To bad you're gay Harry, because if you were straight I don't think I would be able to stop myself from snogging you silly" laughed Hermione.

"Shhh" Harry whispered as he was blushing "I don't want anyone to know. You're the only one, so let's keep it that way. Not so loud next time."

As they finished paying for the clothes, they heard a series of familiar pops.

"That sounded like people apparating" said Harry as he was walking to look out in the mall.

"That can't be, this is a muggle mall, and one has to apparate at the safe points. Unless…." Then Hermione raised her hand to her mouth and whispered "Death Eaters".

Harry and Hermione grabbed their wands as they stepped into the mall. Sure enough about 10 death eaters had apparated into the store next to the one they were in. They stood by the entrance so the death eaters couldn't see them. Inside the store about 5 death eaters had surrounded 3 muggles.

"Draco you will kill her, or it will be your hide that will pay the price." Said the tallest death eater to one that was a little bit shorter than him. Harry and Hermione couldn't move as they watched the shorter death eater shakily raise his wand at one of the muggle girls.

"DO IT" seethed the elder death eater.

The other death eaters were watching him with anticipation as he started the curse.

"AVADA KE…." He started, but was interrupted when he was hit by a well sent disarming charm from Harry. The other death eaters went for there wand as about 10 Aurors showed up. The death eaters quickly apparted away. Tonks came up to Harry and Hermione and questioned them about the events. They didn't tell her that the taller death eater had said "Draco" Once the Aurors were done obliviating the muggles memories they sent Harry and Hermione on their way.

"That was weird" said Hermione as soon as her and Harry got into an empty room.

"Do you think that was Malfoy, Hermione?"

"Well, I don't think Draco is a common name do you?"

"I don't think so, but Malfoy wouldn't hesitate to kill a muggle would he? He is the son of Lucius Malfoy, the right hand man of Voldermort."

"Well Harry, sons aren't always like their fathers. He could have had a change of heart."

"We will have to see when we get back to Hogwarts. In the mean time we cant tell Ron."

They both agreed that they wouldn't tell Ron, because he would do something stupid like tell Malfoy about the attack. Plus Ron would want to know why Harry and Hermione were at the mall.

Right after dinner when Harry and Hermione were talking in the guest room, Ron walked in there with their letters from Hogwarts.

"YOU MADE HEAD GIRL" Harry shouted as he read over her shoulder. He grabbed her into a hug, as she was covering her ears from the outburst.

"Well, I AM number one in the class" she said matter-of-factly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After they had all their bags packed, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione set off for platform 9 ¾.

"I wonder who head boy is?" said Ron as he lifted his trunk onto the train.

"I will find out in a little bit, because the head boy and girl are supposed to meet and get instructions from Dumbledore before we get to school."

Hermione walked Harry and Ron to their compartment and bid them farewell, as she strode of to the heads compartment.

She walked into the compartment wondering to herself who the head boy could be. As soon as she got comfortable and started to read, the compartment door opened. Before she could turn and see who it was, she heard..

" What are you doing here you filthy mudblood."

a/n, please review and tell me what you think. this is my first fan fiction i have ever wrote. but i read alot of them


End file.
